De jouer malgré tout, de prendre soin l'un de l'autre après tout
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: De jouer malgré tout, de prendre soin l'un de l'autre après tout, d'être frères aussi. Parce qu'on se dispute, qu'on s'énerve, qu'on se déteste et puis qu'en fait on s'aime quand même. En fait on s'en aime même d'autant plus. Parce qu'un frère ça sert à ça.


**De jouer malgré tout, de prendre soin l'un de l'autre après tout, d'être frères aussi**

_Parce qu'on se dispute, qu'on s'énerve, qu'on se déteste et puis qu'en fait on s'aime quand même. En fait on s'en aime même d'autant plus. Parce qu'un frère ça sert à ça._

* * *

« Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ni jouer avec toi !

_Comme si on avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble…_ Mycroft secoua la tête comme pour chasser de son esprit les cris de son cadet et se remit au travail. Il aimait travailler, se concentrer sur les chiffres, les lettres, les dates et oublier un instant toutes ces informations sans buts et sans importances qui lui sautaient au visage, lui martelaient la tête, l'agressaient presque et menaçaient à chaque instant de submerger sa conscience et de le faire sombrer dans un abyme de folie et de d'information… _Je me déteste. Je déteste qui je suis. Ce que je suis. Je m'en veux d'être moi… Et je leur en veux, je leurs en veux tellement de ne pas l'être… _Bref. Travail.

Il mit le point final à sa dissertation à 17h 30 précises, soit exactement une demi-heure plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il se demanda un bref instant pourquoi –_parce que j'ai sauté le goûter-_ avant de chasser la question d'un haussement d'épaule. Quelle importance ?

Le goûter ?! Sherlock ! Oups…

Il traversa rapidement le couloir pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son frère, légèrement poussé par la culpabilité. Il lui avait ENCORE fait sauter un repas. Il allait faire prendre de mauvaises habitudes au gamin ! Gamin qui, en le voyant arriver, se précipita à son bureau, se plongea avec application dans un « Traité de bioéthique » sans doute emprunté dans la bibliothèque paternelle et ignora superbement son aîné.

- Sherlock, l'heure du goûter est passée, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?

- …

- Je sais que je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille mais ça ne t'as jamais gêné.

- …

- C'est vrai, c'est ma faute. J'ai oublié, je suis désolé.

- …

- Sherlock, excuse-moi, je travaillais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure… Tu viens maintenant ?

- …

- Bon... je t'ai présenté mes excuses alors maintenant tu arrêtes ton cirque et tu viens goûter !

- …

- Sherlock…

La punition était proche… Son cadet le sentit et se tourna vers lui avec une moue ennuyée…

- Je travaille Mycroft. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- …

- Alors va jouer ou faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile mais laisse-moi.

- Sherlock, tu ne sais même pas de quoi parle ce livre. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais lire ?

La remarque fut ignorée avec brio.

- Bon ! J'ai compris, tu m'en veux, l'imitation est brillante, tu boudes mais je t'ai présenté mes excuses. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Menteur.

- Quoi ? Enfin Sherlock ! Réfléchis, je n'ai pas oublié le goûter juste pour te contrarier !

- Tu mens, répéta le petit garçon avec un air buté. C'est pas l'heure que tu as oublié, ni le goûter. C'est moi. Tu m'as oublié MOI. Tu me grondes toujours parce que je t'embête mais quand j'arrête de t'embêter tu m'oublies. Et moi je trouve ça triste d'être oublié par son frère. Ça me fait de la peine. Alors ça veut dire que c'est pas bien. Donc tu es puni, je ne te parle plus. Tu n'as qu'à rester un roi triste tout seul si c'est comme ça (1).

Mycroft choisit de ne pas répondre aux accusations –plutôt fondées, à sa grande honte- de son frère et se concentra sur la fin de la phrase.

- Sauf que là tu me parles.

- Et bien à partir de maintenant je ne te parle plus.

- Tu m'as encore parlé.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que si.

- …

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une super idée de jeu !

- Je. Travaille.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Mais mon jeu est plus intéressant.

- Bon Mycroft ! Arrête maintenant, c'est puéril !

Le tout dit avec un air tellement sérieux que Mycroft dû réprimer un gloussement –_comment ça un gloussement ?!-_.

- Sherlock, tu n'as que six ans !

Les yeux gris le regardèrent avec perplexité.

- Je sais, qu'est-ce que ça fais ?

- Rien. C'est très bien six ans.

- Tant mieux parce que ça va durer encore un moment.

Nouveau rire dissimulé dans une quinte de toux.

- Et si on disait qu'on est des pirates et qu'on ne respecte aucune règle ?

Au vue du nouvel éclat dans le regard de son frère, il était sur la bonne voie.

- Et comme on ne suit aucune règle, au lieu de manger de la soupe ce soir, on mangera des crêpes. Marché conclu ?

Réflexion intense du parti adverse.

- Et on ne prendra pas de bain ?

_Soyons fous !_

- On ne prendra pas de bain ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que les pirates ne prennent pas de bain…

- Ben oui, c'est nous les pirates !

Logique.

- Je parlais des vrais pirates.

- Mais on est des vrais pirates !

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

- Mais si on joue, comment je vais faire pour étudier ?

- Tu pourrais faire une pause…

- … D'accord ! Je suis capitaine ! Regarde ! Un navire espagnol !

- Il doit y avoir un trésor dedans…

- Alors à l'abordage !

oOo

- Mycroft ?

L'adolescent regarda l'enfant à moitié endormi sur son épaule tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible. _Un Sherlock à moitié endormi est toujours plus simple à gérer qu'un Sherlock à moitié réveillé._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ?

- Ça veut dire quoi bioéthique ? »

oOo

oOo

Mycroft Holmes dormait paisiblement et ce pour encore quelques heures. Du moins aurait-il pu l'espérer si il n'était pas baby-sitter d'un garçon de six légèrement –_légèrement ? Parce que plus ça existe ?! – _hyperactif.

« La maison s'effondre. » Ce fut la première pensée dudit baby-sitter ce jour-là. Hypothèse invalidée par l'absence de poussière, de débris, tremblement de terre et de blessures. La deuxième pensée fut donc logiquement : « Je vais tuer ce gamin ! ».

Comme les bruits de démolition systématique continuaient, il soupira, se leva, mis sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles et partit à la chasse au Sherlock. Ce qui fut plutôt rapide.

- Sherlock, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais à six heures et demie dans la salle de jeu ?

L'enfant se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lumineux et des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Mycroft, tu es ENFIN réveillé ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

- Je vais reformuler ma question : pourquoi est-ce que tu casses la maison ?

Froncement de nez. Le petit garçon ne voyait visiblement pas de quoi il était question. Longue journée en perspective…

- Bon. Essayons la simplicité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le visage perplexe s'illumina.

- Je range ! Tu as vu ?

- Tu ranges ?!

Sherlock se retourna, contempla le monceau de jouet derrière lui et sembla enfin comprendre le questionnement fraternel.

- Ah oui… Mais c'était déjà rangé alors je suis obligé de dérangé pour pouvoir ranger.

Logique. Ou pas.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas juste laissé les jouets rangés ?

- Parce que je veux les ranger mieux. Pour te faire plaisir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire quoi ?

- Tu veux les ranger comment ?

Il se redressa et annonça fièrement.

- Dans l'ordre alphabétique !

- Pardon ?!

- Dans l'ordre des lettres : d'abord a, puis b…

- Je connais les lettres Sherlock ! Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Le lutin en chef parut surpris de la question.

- Bah oui. Papa, il range ses livres dans l'ordre alphabétique et la bibliothèque aussi et même les mots on les range dans l'ordre alphabétique. Et même nous, à l'école, on est rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique sur la liste de la maîtresse ! Alors je fais pareil !

- Je… Tu… Mais… Bon d'accord. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider à renverser les caisses et après je retourne dans ma chambre et toi tu ranges le plus silencieusement possible… Comme ça j'aurais la surprise !

- Mais je t'ai déjà tout expliqué alors ça peut plus être une surprise !

oOo

- Mycroft tu fais n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi ? C'est un seau, seau ça commence par un s. Tu croyais que ça commençait par un C ?

- C'est pas un seau, c'est un récipient. Ça commence par un R.

- Oh pardon… »

oOo

oOo

« Sherlock ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir depuis …

Il regarda sa montre. 23 heures.

- … environ deux heures et demie ?

Le petit garçon leva les yeux de sa maquette et eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

- Mais j'ai dormi… Et après je me suis fait attaqué par un gigantesque molosse !

- C'était un cauchemar…

- Je sais.

Mycroft prit sa voix la plus réconfortante possible. _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une personne réconfortante ?_

- C'est fini maintenant, tu peux aller dormir.

L'enfant le regarda avec surprise.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Sherlock, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

- Bah oui. Donc je ne risque rien tant que je suis réveillé. C'est quand je dors que je suis en danger.

Un point pour lui.

- Mais il ne t'arrivera rien… Je veux dire, ça n'est pas réel.

Moue butée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer, que ce soit en rêve ou non.

Cela Mycroft pouvait le comprendre. Et puis, lentement, la curiosité se distilla en lui :

- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce chien, est-ce que tu en as peur ?

Froncement de nez. Perplexité.

- J'en sais rien. C'est comment d'avoir peur ?

_Eh ! C'était MA question !_

- Je… eh bien, je crois que, quand on a peur de quelque chose, on a pas envie de recommencer ou de le revoir…

- J'ai pas envie de revoir le film sur les Bisounours. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai peur ?

- Non, ça veut juste dire que tu es un minimum intelligent.

- Ah.

- Ça veut juste dire que tu ne l'as pas aimé.

- Mais quelle est la différence ?

- Euh… Quand tu as peur, tu as… Je sais pas moi… la chair de poule, une boule au ventre, la gorge sèche, tu trembles, ton corps te trahit, tu voudrais t'enfuir mais tu ne peux pas…

- Tu as peur toi, des fois ?

- Non. C'est juste une anomalie chimique. La peur… Les émotions… Je reste maître de moi-même. Toujours. Je n'ai pas peur.

- Oh. Comme les Vikings.

- Quoi ?

- Les Vikings non plus ne connaissent pas la peur.

- Ah.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non je n'ai pas peur du chien. Je n'ai juste pas aimé me faire dévorer vivant et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

- Ah. Bien. Je… Bon… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te coucher ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes être mangé toi ?

- Non. Je suppose que non. Et bien moi j'ai sommeil alors… à demain.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Il émerga difficilement du sommeil.

- Sherlock, que tu ne veuilles pas dormir c'est ton problème mais ne vient pas embêter les autres.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave…

Et il commença à se rendormir. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas l'objectif de son petit frère.

- Je… Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

- Non.

Clair, net, précis. Mais apparemment insuffisant.

- Pourquoi ?

Il essaya de répondre tout en se réveillant le moins possible. _Maudits soient les lutins insomniaques…_

- Je connais pas d'histoire.

- Enfin Mycroft… Tu n'as qu'à en lire une… Elles sont écrites dans des livres. Des livres d'histoire.

_Est-ce qu'il me prend pour un imbécile ?_

- Je sais Sherlock. Mais pourquoi tu ne la lis pas tout seul ton histoire ?

- Je… Mais toi tu lis mieux.

- Sherlock. Je dors.

- Je… D'accord.

oOo

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Trois heures du matin. En face, dans le couloir, la lumière était toujours allumée.

- Mycroft ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

_Il ne va quand même pas rester debout toute la nuit ?_

- Je… d'accord. D'accord. Mais après tu vas te coucher. Marché conclu ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, alla chercher un livre et se planta, hésitant, au pied du lit de son aîné. Aîné qui soupira puis l'installa à ses côtés sous la couverture.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de pages, le benjamin se mit à piquer du nez régulièrement et il prit le relais. Et lorsqu'à la fin de l'histoire il baissa le regard sur l'enfant paisiblement endormi à ses côtés, il posa le livre sur la table chevet, éteignit la lumière et pria pour que son frère se lève un peu plus tard que d'habitude le lendemain matin. _Aucune chance._

* * *

(1) cf l'OS "des rois tristes, des petits lutins et de l'intelligence".

Je publierais un autre OS sur le même thème jeudi prochain normalement. Sauf que pour récompenser ceux qui mettent une review je vous accorde deux jours d'avance pour cinq review... Si j'en ai 5, je publie mardi, 10 dimanche, 15 vendredi (soit demain) et 20 hier...

J'ai illustrée chacune des trois scènes de cet OS, je vous les mets sur Deviant Art, le lien est sur mon profil.

Voilà, encore une fois, n'hésiter pas à reviewer (vous pouvez même le faire en anonyme !).

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à Conan Doyle et à tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais absurde et qu'elle apporte toujours quelque chose aux autres.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
